


A (Ultra's) Winter Wonderland

by brooktrout96



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンZ | Ultraman Zett, ウルトラマンギンガ | Ultraman Ginga, ウルトラマンジード | Ultraman Geed, ウルトラマンタイガ | Ultraman Taiga, ウルトラマンＸ | Ultraman X
Genre: Hiroyuki gets Taiga to talk about his father, Mention of the Kaiju from Ep 39 of Ultraman Taro, Mention of the other members of EGIS, Not Beta Read, Ultras have merch, Zett telling a story that Ace told him, reference to Ace episode 38
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: Ultras and how they enjoy (or not) the winter time on Earth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Tri-Squad’s Winter (Mochi) Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroyuki hate traveling to Rikubetsu, Hokkaido in December/January at least it wasn’t quite the two coldest months for the city yet but it was getting close.  
> It was always so friking cold there but he couldn’t say no to Kana and the young Alien Pitt by the name of Koume who hired EGIS to protect her on her way back to Rikubetsu to visit her family for her winter break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first five of these chapter were inspire by winter theme ideas from a Ultra Discord that I lurk on

Hiroyuki and a young woman set on a bus on as it was on it’s way to the coldest place in Japan. “Thank you for doing this for me and Machi, Hiroyuki-san.” She gave Hiroyuki a smile as her best friend, a small Eleking name Machi made a chirp of thanks.

“So why did you hire EGIS to take you back home?”

“My ma and pa had been getting threating letter and they heard how EGIS has help other aliens out. Since I was taken collage classes in Tokyo and it’s my winter break, they gave me and Machi some money to hire you guys to help them out and you take me home is a plus.” The aforementioned Machi let out a chirp as they finally made to Rikubetsu

Hiroyuki stared at the festival ground as they passed by as it seems they were getting ready for something.

“Oh, right it must be getting close to that time of the year for it.”

“For what?” Hiroyuki asked as Koume gave him a smile.

“You’ve must’ve live all your life in the big city then. Here in Rikubetsu, we are the coldest place in Japan. So, we have festival in honor of that. It’s called Shibare Festival.” Koume went on about the festival as Hiroyuki noticed the Tri-Squad in their light forms had huddled up into the Taiga themed scarf that Pirika had got him for his birthday.

“How are you guys holding up?” He asked the Tri—Squad as Taiga popped his head out of the scarf and Titas was doing squats as he tried to endure the cold but he was visibly shaking due to the cold.

“It’s soo cold.”

Hiroyuki let out a sigh. “Then get back to hiding in the scarf, if your cold.” Fuma was the only one who was still sitting on his shoulder as the other two members of the Tri-Squad hide back in the scarf. “Aren’t you cold, Fuma?”

Fuma had a smile on his face. “Us O-50 Ultras don’t have the weakness that the Land of Light or the U40 Ultras have against the cold, so the cold dosen’t bother me like it dose this two.” Fuma gestured to the two as they let out a ‘hey’ that was muffled by the scarf as Fuma set down on his shoulder

Koume and Machi lead them pass many stalls and Taiga popped his head out of the scarf as they passed one of the stand for Shibare Festival. “Hey Hiroyuki, wait a moment.” Hiroyuki did what Taiga as as he stopped in front of the stand with a confused look on his face

“What’s up, Taiga?” Hiroyuki glanced at the stand that Taiga has made him stop at. There was a man and woman in the stand with a giant mortar in between them, full of something. The woman had a giant wood hammer in her hand as she pounded what ever was in the mortar as the man quickly turned and wetted what was ever in the mortar as they kept a rhythm to what they were doing

“Have you never seen the traditional way to make mochi?” Koume interrupted Hiroyuki and Taiga conversation as she had turned back and realized that she had lost Hiroyuki

“Honestly no, I’m very rarely able to go to festivals as I’m almost always working during them.”

“Oh, then you’ve never had good mochi before.” Koume gave Hiroyuki a smile as a third person appear from somewhere. “Hiroyuki-san, let me buy you some mochi.”

“Are you sure Koume? I wouldn’t want you to waste your hard-earned money on me.” Hiroyuki said softly as she gave him a smile.

Yeah, and the thing is I promise to bring some home to my parents, it’s there favorite sweet.” Koume turned back to the mochi stand and was greeted by the third person in the stand

“Welcome, how may I help you?”

“Hey, could I get three dozen mochis.”

Hiroyuki had a confused look on his face. “Three dozen?” Koume then turn back to Hiroyuki with three large boxes in her hand, she then set the boxes down and handed one to him.

“Here.” She said with a smile as she handed him a box of a dozen mochi and she then picked up the other two boxes. “I know you probably won’t be able to eat them all by yourself but I thought when you return back to the city that you could share them with the rest of EGIS.”

“Koume, I-“ he was cut off by the energetic young Pitt.

“Come on, we’re almost to my house.” Machi let out a little chirp as the woman took off.

“Don’t like sweet things.” Hiroyuki let out a sigh as he had to run to catch up with her.

Taiga was quiet as he took in what Hiroyuki had said. “You don’t like sweet thing?”

“No, I don’t, never really have. I honestly think that it has something to do with what happened to Chibisuke that made me loose my love of sweets.”

Koume stopped in front of a house and Hiroyuki almost ran into her as he was focused on his conversation with Tiga. “We’re here.” She paused, “I don’t know if my parents are home yet, since they are helping with the preparations for the Festival, so let me see if they remember to get the guest room ready for you.” She smiled as she unlocked the door of the house. “Come on in, it’s super cold for near the end of November, the kotatsu is right there if you need to warm up.” She pointed to the kotatsu in the corner of the front room

Hiroyuki studied the house as he warmed up using the kotatsu. He could hear Koume rummage threw stuff probably getting the guest room ready for him; the house had a homely feel to it as the two members of the Tri-Squad who are effected by the cold gathered around the kotatsu.

“You know my dad told me a story of while he was on earth, not this one mind you but another earth, he dealt with a Kaiju who loved mochis.”

"Really?” Hiroyuki said with interest. It’s very rare to get Taiga to talk about his father without him going on about how he hated being compare to him, hated being in the shadow of his father’s achievements, and how he hates people telling him that he was just like his father. Taiga was not his father, he was his own person, thank you very much.

"Yeah, so the story goes like this.” Taiga began to tell the three the story that his father dubbed The Father of Ultra and Son Big Mochi-Making Strategy.

"So, your grandpa was able to talk to the Kaiju and find out that all it wanted was mochi?”

"Yep, I do have to cut my father some slack he only fought after he tried to find out what the Mochiron wanted but for some reason, that I don’t quite understand, it didn’t want to talk to my dad or anyone really until grandpa appeared.”

Taiga continue to tell stories of his father’s adventures on earth as Hiroyuki fell asleep underneath the kotatsu and eventually the Tri-Squad also fell asleep


	2. I Ask You to Explain What Snow is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Yuka’s favorite time of the year; it was December and that mean that her two favorite and nearby Winter illuminations are going on.  
> She always drags the rest of STORAGE (Hebikura, Haruki, Yoko, and Yuji) out to see them and has done it since she joined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Writingpaperghost's Be Brave, Be Strong, Be Honest, And to Yourself be True Verse

Yuka was giddy, it was that time of the year again and they had a new member who had never experienced what a STORAGE’s winter was like.

“Yuji!” Her voice echoed threw the command room as the young adult looked up from what ever he was working on to see what Yuka wanted.

“What’s up Yuka?” She was in a heavy winter jacket as it had been quiet cold the last couple of days as Hebikura, Haruki and Yoko were also in heavy winter jackets.

“You know, we’re going to see the nearby Winter illuminations and I’ve always drag the others with me and it’s has sort of become a tradition for all the main members of STORAGE, so that means you, me, Hebikura, Haruki and Yoko.

Yuji let out a sigh. “I can’t stand the cold, Yuka. So no thank you.” Yuka grabbed his arm as she yanked him up from his desk

“Yuji, you’re not going to get out of this.”

“Yuka, please I don’t want to go.”

Come on, Yuji.” She gave Yuji the puppy dog eyes on him as he let out a sigh as Yuji was defeated by the puppy dog eyes

“Fine, let me go change out of my jumpsuit and I’ll go with you.”

Yuji changed out of his STORAGE uniform and into his four layers of winter wear as the rest of STORAGE waited for him before they all went out.

~***~

“Come on!” Yuka said with a smile on her face as they explored Roppongi Hills as it was all lit up for the holidays. The five of them wander around Keyakizaka Street, taking in all the light, the trees, and the Christmas Market. Yuji paused as he took everything in as Riku and him had never went and did these types of things.

If he remembers right, his Aunt and Uncle tried to do this with him when he was younger, but he was a little gremlin the first time they went, they all made a decision to wait until he was older but then the Devil Splinters appeared and his brother was traveling a lot, so they never did.

Yuji’s body shook from the cold as he set down on a nearby bench trying to warm his glove covered hands up. He was so engrossed in trying not to freeze, that he didn’t see Haruki sitting down next to him.

“Hey, you decide to take a break.” He asked the young man/Ultra

“Yeah, I hate the cold, it a side-effect of being what I am.” He said in a soft whisper as Haruki gained a confused look on his face

“A side-effect of being part Ultra?”

“Yeah, most Ultra are weak to the cold with exception of the Ultras from O-50.” He paused. “Didn’t Zett mention anything to you about the cold?” Haruki shook his head ‘no.’ “It dosen’t effect Ultras who take a host or human form normally but we’ve found out as I’ve grown that even though my main form is my human form, I suffer from the weakness that Ultras have in their Ultra form.”

As the two were talking, they hadn’t noticed Zett appearing next to them. “Haruki, Yuji.” The two looked to the young Ultra as Yuji noticed a confused look on his face, well more like heard the confusion in his voice.

“What up Zett?” Haruki’s voice was laced with confusion as to why the Ultra decided to appear. He was luck that only those who’ve are or been a host or are an Ultra can see him. Neither of them noticed that while they had been talking, it had began to snow.

“What is this white stuff falling from the sky?”

“Snow?”

“It’s similar to what the Peguila made but not as hard. It soft and it’s fluffy….” Yuji cuts Haruki off as he took a breath to continue his thought

“It the worst, the absolute worst. It’s cold and it’s get everywhere. Your warm and it’ gets into your glove, your boots, and your coat. It a hell spawn, it melt on you and gets you wet and even colder.” Yuji went on a rant about snow as Haruki and Zett let out a sigh as he continued to rant for about ten to twenty minutes and he finish his rant with. “And now I’m cold!”

“Oh, so the snow must mean it is Christmas?”

“Yeah, it getting close to Christmas.”

“So, dose that mean that Father of Ultra bring gift to people?”

“What!” Haruki said in shock

“Not in this world at least.” Yuji replied to Zett with a smile on his face.

So how do you know about Christmas, Zett?”

“Ace-nii, he celebrated Christmas while he was on earth.” Zett began to tell them a story called the ‘Resurrection! Father of Ultra.’ Zett’s story went on for a while and by the time his story was over, Yuka, Yoko, and Hebikura had found them.

“Are you guys ready to go?” Yuka asked the duo

“Yeah, I’ve been ready for two hours now, lets go.” Yuji said as he shivered from the cold as he smiled at the members of STORAGE


	3. Zero’s First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero visited Geed’s Earth as much as he could, to visit Leito and his family to the point that he became Mayu’s papa. He watched her grow from a young child to an adult.  
> It was his first winter on Earth that he had been here for and he found how much he loves and hated Earths’ winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where Zero visits Leito on earth whenever he can and became a second father figure to Mayu

“Papa, Papa, wake up.” Zero in his human form groaned as the ten-year-old continue to hop on his chest as he let out a groan

“What’s up Mayu?”

The bouncing stop as Mayu spoke again. “Papa get up and you’ll understand.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll get up.” Zero got up and the first thing he saw was Mayu who had a great big grin on her face.

“Come on papa, it’s snowing!” She ran into the front room of the house and to one of the window.

“Snowing?”

“Yeah, papa, see.” Zero looked out the window and saw white fluff falling from the sky. “Let’s go outside!”

“Leito was eating breakfast and he overheard Mayu’s comment. “If you want to go out then get into your snow gear.” Mayu turned and left to her room. “Here, in case you want to go out with her.” Leito had a bunch of winter gear in his hand. Zero took it from him

“Thank Leito.” Zero said as Leito finished eating and got ready to join Mayu outside in the snow

“Papa!” Mayu said as Zero quickly changed into the winter gear that Leito had handed him as Mayu grabbed his arm and dragged him outside as Leito laughed as he followed slowly behind them

Leito eventually went back into the house as he watched Mayu teach Zero how to build, make a snowman and have a snowball fight.

It has been only been a hour when Mayu came running into the house. “Daddy, daddy, papa isn’t moving.”

Leito let out a sigh as he put on his snow boots to go bring Zero and put him near the heater to warm. “Come on Mayu, let’s go bring the idiot into the warm.”

“Right.” She said as she nodded her head as the two headed out into the snow to bring Zero back into the house. Leito found him laying face first in the snow and then he lifted Zero up as he yelled to Mayu.

“Mayu, let go back into the house, I’ve got him and I’m bringing him into the house.”

Alright, dad.” Leito wobbled as he took slow steps back toward the house make sure that he didn’t slip face first into the snow like he was know for doing because of his bad luck and klutzy nature. He didn’t hate that he was a klutz or that his luck was bad per say, if it wasn’t for both, he would’ve never met the man or well Ultra that he was carrying. Leito stepped into the house as he attempted to take off his snow boots as Mayu pulled off Zero’s.

“Mayu could I have you go get the extra blankets out of the guest room?”

“Yeah dad.” The young girl turned and disappeared down a nearby hall way as he set Zero down near the heater as Mayu returned with blankets in her hands. “Here, dad I grabbed as many as I could hold in my arm.”

“Hey as I turn Zero into a Zero burrito, could I have you fill one of the basin with hot but not too hot water?”

“For warming up his feet and restoring circulation, right?”

“Yeah, how did you know that?”

“Remember last winter when we went on our family trip at Tomamu Ski Resort?”

“Yeah…. Oh right.” Leito had to have what he is essentially doing to Zero done to him as he took a tumble while he was on skis and couldn’t get back up. He then spent most of the trip not skiing instead enjoying the other thing at the resort.

Mayu had left to do what he had asked of her as he continued to wrap Zero in blankets as the Ultra was finally become aware once again

“Lei-to why….” Zero shivered and his teeth were chattering as Leito continued to wrap the blankets around him. “Wh-y, why ar-e.”

Leito cuts him off. “I think I know what your trying to ask me. The reason I’m wrapping you up in blanket is that you spent too much time out in the could and your human form couldn’t take it. So, you fainted into the snow and we’re trying to warm you back up.”

“O-k-ay.”

Mayu returned with the basin of water in her hand as she set it down near Zero as Leito smiled. “Now I need you to take off you wet socks and stick you feet into the basin of water. We need to get you warming up.”

Zero nodded as he did what Leito asked of him as slipped his feet into the warm water as he felt the chills starts to dissipate from his body. Mayu turned to Leito with a smile on her face.

“Dad, do we have the stuff to make hot coco?”

Hot coco?” Confusion laced Zero face.

“Yeah, papa, it’s also called hot chocolate. You’ll love it, I always have a cup when I come in from playing in the snow, mom usually makes it for me since dad isn’t allowed in the kitchen.” She turned and headed to the kitchen as Leito turned to look at Zero.

“You don’t move until we get back. I’m going to supervise Mayu making the hot coco. If you need anything don’t be afraid to call for me.”

Zero nodded his head as Leito turned and headed toward the kitchen. Not even twenty minute later, Mayu and Leito returned to where he was sitting, and Mayu had two mugs in her hands. One mug had ‘hot chocolate is like a hug from the inside’ written on it and the other had ‘hot chocolate and chaos is served here’ written on it. She handed him the mug that said ‘hot chocolate is like a hug from the inside’ as he stared at the brown liquid with little orbs of white floating in it.

“Come on, papa. It won’t hurt you to drink it.” Zero let out a sigh as he couldn’t say no to the young human child that he sees as a daughter. He looked back down at the mug and let out a sigh as he put the cup to his lip and took a drink of the brown liquid. Mayu smiled at him. “So, what do you think of it?”

Zero didn’t know what to say. It was sweet but not overpowering like some of the other treats that Leito, Lumina, and Mayu had him try when he visited earth on prior occasions. He took another drink as he continued to drink the warm and rich liquid.

“I think that this is the best thing you guys have had me try. Especially since you guys could’ve warn me about how Natto is an unique dish and very few people like it.” He mumbled the last part more to himself then the two present but Leito heard and got a laugh out of it.


End file.
